


Lessons

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Choking Kink, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Mocking, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Your affair with professor Rogers leads to him teaching you a lesson when you're acting particularly bratty.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Lessons

“Little lady,” it was a warning, his voice confident and stern as he continued typing away at his keyboard. You huffed, but refused the urge to stomp your foot like a petulant child. 

“I wouldn’t push it further if I were you. You wouldn’t like the consequences.” Again, professor Rogers didn’t look up once from his screen as he addressed you. You rolled your eyes, squirming in your spot as you tried to quell the ache bubbling between your thighs. 

“It’s rude not to make eye contact with someone as you’re speaking to them, you know.” You said in a matter-of-fact tone as professor Rogers stilled, head slowly turning to face you as you swallowed thickly. 

His beard was full and thick, sparse grey hairs peeking through as he clenched his jaw. 

“Eye contact?” He repeated the phrase as he grew to his full height, forcing you to look up at him now. “You wanna talk about eye contact?” It was threatening, a challenge as he closed the gap between where he once sat and where you were standing. 

“Don’t like a dumb baby. You think it’s easy for me to stand there and lecture with a hard cock all because someone forgot to wear panties? Showing off her bare pussy for me to see?” He growled, caging you between his desk and body. 

“Turn around. Now. Don’t make me ask twice.” You didn’t get a chance to protest as Steve spun you around, pushing you down to your elbows and jutting your ass forward. 

“You’ve been nothing but a dumb, stupid, baby.” His words were punctuated by a harsh spank to each cheek, your lip between your teeth as you tried to conceal the strangled moans threatening to escape your chest. 

“You deserve to be punished, have you sit on my cock until you’re absolutely dripping.” He purrs, bending his body over yours. “Hear you beg me to let you cum, but I won’t. Instead you’ll just have to take my cock deep inside of you as I cum then watch it leak out of you.” 

His words make your pussy throb, no cotton fabric of your panties to absorb it as you feel your slick coating your thighs. 

“On your knees.” It’s a command and you aren’t about to disobey Steve, knowing what he’d do to you if you did. The tile is cold against your knees, skirt rising above your ass as you make eye contact with his bulge. 

“See that? That’s all for you, sweetheart.” Steve cooes, caressing your face with his thumb. “Now be a good girl and finish what you’ve started, you’ve given daddy a very hard time today.” His sentence is thick with innuendo as your fingers start on his belt. 

You’re salivating at the thought of his cock in your mouth, tasting the bitter saltiness of his pre-cum as you pull him free. 

“Easy, baby. Don’t rush, remember?” Steve reminds you, almost condescendingly as you wrap your hand around his shaft. He grunts softly when you apply pressure, stroking him as you stick your tongue out. 

You know just what he likes; attention to the head while your hands work his shaft and play with his balls. Your mouth is wet and gentle as you lick around his tip, loving the deep groans that echo throughout the room. 

“Your mouth feels so good sweetheart, such a good girl.” He can’t help but praise you as you hollow your cheeks, your movements becoming more synchronous as you take him further. 

“You can do better than that, I know you can.” Steve encourages you with a gruff voice, hips bucking until he feels you gagging around him; pulling out just enough to let you breath. 

He repeats this process a few more times before pulling his cock out of your mouth fully; a gleaming trail of saliva following it. 

“Look at you, baby, makin’ such a mess.” He smirks, tugging you up so harshly that a squeal leaves your lips. “Too bad I wanna fill you up so fuckin’ bad. Or else I would’ve let myself cum in that pretty little mouth of yours.” 

You find yourself reeling at his words, tugging at the collar of his button-down shirt as he places you back on your feet. 

“But no. You decide to be a dumb brat today, giving daddy no other choice but to punish you.” He scolds, shoving you backwards until your ass bumps his table, Steve lifting you onto the edge of it. 

“And you’re fuckin’ dripping from it all too.” He growls, fingers running through your wet folds. Your back hits the hard wood of the desk, various objects being knocked to the ground as you feel his calloused fingers wrap around your throat. 

A hiss leaves your lips, legs falling apart to welcome his warm body between them. 

“Look at you,” Steve purrs lowly, hot breath against the shell of your ear. “Such a little slut, desperate to be filled up with her professor’s cock.” You whimper at his words, growing wetter with each syllable that passes through his lips. 

When you buck your core against his cock his hand tightens around your throat until you can barely breathe. 

“You’re not in charge here, little girl; I am.” He reminds you in a dark tone as you suck in a sharp breathe. “You’re going to follow my rules and be a good little girl or else you will continue to be punished.” 

His words echo in your mind, voice ringing in your ears as his slick cock runs through your folds, catching at your entrance teasingly. 

“Understood.” You manage to squeak out, an approving hum leaving Steve’s chest before he’s gently slapping your face, “eyes on me.” 

You do as you’re told, opening your eyes as you feel him press his cock into your entrance. He groans, low and throaty as you let out a soft moan at the feeling of being stretched out by him. 

“Shush, little girl.” Steve whispers, thumb passing through your lips until you’re sucking around it. 

“Good girl.”

The praise sends shivers rolling through your body as he settles deep inside of you, tip curved up into your g-spot as your toes are curling already. 

“Feel so good and tight wrapped ‘round me, sweetheart.” He growls, his forearms caging your head in once again before he’s delivering a harsh thrust that has your entire body moving up the desk. 

“This what you’ve been waitin’ for? For daddy’s thick cock to stretch out this pussy, hmm?” He purrs, cocking his head to the side as he positions your legs over his broad shoulders. 

His thrusts are erratic, keeping you on the edge as he fills you up before nearly pulling out completely and leaving you feeling empty. 

“I thought I told you to shut up,” he growls, stopping deep inside of you. “You didn’t wear any panties, so what is daddy supposed to stuff your pretty little mouth with?” 

It was rhetorical, but it made your pussy flutter around him as he rocked his hips against yours gently. 

“Guess this’ll have to do,” he grunted, positioning himself so his hand was around your throat once again. He smirked as he watched your mouth fall open, but no sound came out. 

“My perfect angel,” he praised, his thrusts becoming urgent as he felt you clench around him. 

“Gonna fill you up with my cum, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” It was a taunt, your eyes struggling to stay open as your hand flew to his forearm; the one that connected his hand to your throat. 

“Have you dripping with my cum, fill your sweet pussy to the brim.” He uttered, voice thick with lust and need as your nails dug into his skin. He loosened his grip, but only slightly as he lowered his head to yours. 

“Do you wanna cum,” a smirk tugged on his lips, “or breathe?” 

Your breath hitched, pathetic moan leaving through your mouth as you arched your back into his body; letting him know everything he needed to know. 

“Good girl.” 

The growing heat in your lower belly was started to seep into your bones, orgasm on the edge as Steve watched his cock disappear in and out of your pussy. 

“Can feel just how much you need it, sweetheart.” He teased, “you’re gonna cum on my cock, make a mess over me and show me who I belong to.” 

The second his words left his mouth your orgasm hit you, body seizing before going limp as all the air in your lungs was expelled like you had just been bodychecked into another lifetime. 

You felt Steve’s cock twitch, a guttural groan ripping through his chest as he spilled inside of you, coating your walls with his cum before his hand finally loosened around your neck; that was most definitely going to hurt tomorrow. 

Your heart was racing, nearly beating out of your chest as you feel Steve’s cock sliding out of you. 

“Did you good for me,” you hear him whisper, a chaste kiss being placed to your forehead as you flutter your eyes open; dopey smile spreading over your mouth at the praise. 

Your legs were shaky as you finally placed them on solid ground, gasping when you had forgotten, for a brief moment, that you didn’t wear any panties. Steve smirked, realizing your realization. 

“Mmm, look at you, dripping with my cum.” He hums, two fingers running up the inside of your inner thigh to collect some of the cum that had leaked out. 

“Consider it a gentle reminder of who you belong to.” Steve croons, tapping his fingers on your bottom lip. You part your lips, tasting yours and Steve’s cum as his pupils dilate at the sight. 

“You better scurry, don’t want you to be late for class because of me, little girl.” He whispers in your ear, brushing past you and smacking your ass as he does so, a soft gasp on your tongue as he does so. 

“Yes sir.” You reply, watching the way his jaw clenches. “Thank you for teaching me a lesson.” You add before grabbing your bag and leaving him alone with the thought of his cum leaking out of your spent pussy and all it does is make his cock stir in his pants again.


End file.
